The field of the invention is surgical cutting instruments. Conventional surgical instruments provide a significant potential for harm to surgeons, nurses and other support personnel. In the operating room, various surgical instruments are quickly passed by hand. The rapid handling of such instruments with exposed sharp edges can lead to accidental cuts or puncture wounds. Surgical gloves may also be inadvertently punctured leading to loss of glove integrity further increasing the risk of infection to a surgeon, nurse or other medical personnel.
Previous attempts to guard against inadvertent cuts or punctures led to the development of retractable blade guards. Some of the earliest versions were simply retractable bladed knives used in various industries outside the medical field. These blade guards generally required two hands to operate, i.e., one hand to manipulate the blade and a second hand to secure the blade guard by turning a threaded screw. Other conventional devices having spring loaded moving parts or tabs that clipped into notches on a hollow tubed sheathing device, were not practical for surgical use because they did not provide a good grip or "feel" for the blade.